Démon Céleste
by xHeaarts
Summary: [CONCOURS OCEAN] Les yeux fermés, il rêvait. Le monde à sa portée, appréhendable du bout des doigts, il ne voyait pourtant que les cris de haine. Et un rire, plus haut et plus fort que tout, symbole de vie.


Salut !

Et voilà, j'arrive enfin à poster ma contribution pour le concours océan. Je n'y croyais plus, personnellement. J'avais trop peur de réécrire un OS sur le thème Océan que j'avais fait il y a un moment déjà, alors au final je me suis tout simplement cassée la tête à faire autre chose. ARGH ! Mais c'est bon, c'est écrit. Pas forcément transcendant, mais tant pis, VOUS L'AVEZ LES FILLES 8D

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thème :<strong> Océan

**Genre :** Bwerf.

**Personnage :** Doflamingo

**Spoil :** **Oui**, surtout à partir du chapitre **767**. Et si vous ne savez pas encore qui est **Cora**.

**Résumé :** Les yeux fermés, il rêvait. Le monde à sa portée, appréhendable du bout des doigts, il n'entendait pourtant que les cris de haine. Et un rire, plus haut et plus fort que tout, symbole de vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Démon Céleste<strong>

* * *

><p><em>« Pirate. Malandrin. Marin d'eau douce. Voleur. Danger. Monstre. Fou. Fils de… »<em>

Des noms d'oiseaux, il en avait entendu au cours de sa vie. Des tas. A force, il avait même appris à connaître le genre de personne qui les proférait. Des nobles, des pauvres, des marchands, des femmes, des putains, des enfants…

Souvent il en riait. Mais ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Avant, il n'hésitait pas à se battre à la moindre petite insulte. Même la plus insignifiante. Réaction enfantine. Comme un coq en pleine basse-cours, il voulait montrer à tous qu'il était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient seulement l'imaginer. Alors il frappait, hurlait, insultait sans vraiment réfléchir et s'attirait toujours plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en résolvait. Puis il s'était calmé un peu, se frustrant à ne rien dire, mais résistant bravement et ignorait les critiques.

Et maintenant, il s'en moquait. Il prenait ces noms comme la rançon de son succès grandissant. Il s'en nourrissait avec appétit, défiant ses détraqueurs d'un sourire moqueur.

Il était devenu grand tandis qu'eux resterait à jamais petits, enfermés au cœur d'une fourmilière dont ils n'étaient que les bons petits soldats nourrisseurs, éternellement au service de la reine. Lui s'était affranchi, il avait pris son envol. Il n'était plus fourmi, mais plutôt faucon, dominant ses proies de toute sa hauteur, volant à travers les cieux… Il les écrasait tous.

Même eux, qui s'étaient longtemps ris de lui. Ils l'avaient dénigré, l'avait oublié. Maintenant, c'était à lui de rire. De sa hauteur, il les voyait. Tous faisaient comme si de rien n'était, se pensant seul maître du monde, espérant régner et inspirer la peur. Son rôle était de leurs rappeler qu'ils n'étaient rien. Maître de rien. Empereur du vide. Certes ils étaient craints. Mais il n'y avait jamais aucun respect lorsque l'on prononçait le nom de Dragon Céleste. Les fourmis crachaient ce nom, comme du venin, et s'efforçaient de l'oublier, vite, parce qu'après tout, ils étaient loin, et bien trop insignifiants pour seulement être inquiétants. Lui était partout. Il était la carte maîtresse de l'économie profonde de ce monde, celui que l'on appelait lorsque plus rien n'allait, mais doucement, pour ne pas effrayer les gens. On murmurait son nom, parce que le dire à voix haute portait malheur. Il était la bête noire des financiers de ce monde. Tous lui devaient quelque chose. Et chacun savait que d'un signe de tête, il pouvait demander leurs morts.

Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, plus que ce doux sentiment de pouvoir qui lui prenait aux tripes sur la terre, c'était la sensation de liberté qu'il avait en mer. C'était son cœur qui battait la chamade de ne pas savoir si son bateau supporterai la prochaine vague. C'était trembler face à une tempête. Rire de bonheur aux premiers rayons du soleil naissant. Hurler de joie à la vue d'une île. Être en mer avec son équipage, et vivre d'espace et de grandeur, piégé par les eaux, mais le faire avec joie, et se laisser porter. Craindre la vague, aimer le vent, vivre au fil de l'océan.

Il aurait pu le craindre, lui, l'océan, si grand qu'il s'en perdait dans l'infini. Il aurait pu se méfier de son contact, parce que ce qu'il était ne faisait plus de lui qu'un enfant sans défense. Il aurait pu le détester, lui qui l'avait porté si loin de son antre de luxure et de dépravation. Il aurait pu lui reprocher tous les maux du monde. Il aurait pu.

Bien plus que les autres, il avait conscience du pouvoir bienfaiteur de l'océan. Grâce à lui, chaque enfant perdu sur son île de solitude savait trouver la route de l'aventure, si vivante, si forte qu'elle en écrasait le chaos qu'ils avaient tous connu avant. Les vagues les portaient tous loin, très loin. Et lui savait, d'un regard, retrouver ces enfants qui avaient connu la guerre, la douleur, la perte ou l'abandon. Il savait qu'ils avaient tous dans le regard ce petit quelque chose que l'immense étendue d'eau leur avait offerte. Un don abstrait, inattendu, dont ils étaient les seuls à connaître la nature, mais qui les habitait tous, et se nichait au plus profond de leurs êtres, les façonnant au fil des années, leur donnant une force inouïe et une envie de vivre à tout épreuve.

Lui aussi avait été porté par les flots. Et de ses rêves de grandeurs et de reconquête étaient nés un sourire, un éclat de vie, un pied-de-nez à ses semblables. Sourire parce que c'était vivre, avec force et fierté, avancer sans reculer. C'était ce que son Jolly Roger signifiait. Il se moquait bien des autres, du futur et de leurs rêves. Il n'avait que les siens en vue, et pas de temps à perdre avec les bons sentiments. Et c'était peut-être en ça qu'il aimait le plus l'océan. Lui non plus n'hésitait pas. Il ne posait pas de question, ne laissait pas le moindre répit au marin, et se mettait en colère, sans prévenir ni crier gare. Les tempêtes étaient soudaines, violentes. L'instant d'après, l'air s'adoucissait et le calme reprenait place. Il était changeant, cet océan. Un peu comme lui. Nul ne pouvait prédire leurs réactions.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il ne pardonnerait jamais à l'océan. Il lui avait pris son frère. Son cher petit frère, pour qui il avait tué une première fois, les libérant tous deux de cet homme qui avait fait de leur vie un enfer. Il avait voulu le sauver, et se sauver aussi, par la même occasion. Finalement, il avait perdu bien plus en une nuit qu'en une vie. Son petit frère adoré était mort avec leur père, au milieu des cendres de ce taudis que cet homme avait osé appeler leur « maison ». La personne qu'il avait trouvé par la suite, qui se disait être Cora, ce n'était plus qu'un fantôme, une image du passé. Il avait tenté d'y croire, parce que les liens du sang étaient plus forts que tout, disait-on. Foutaise. Les liens du sang n'avait pas fait long feu, dans toute cette folie. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une immense farce dont il avait été l'instrument, une farce dans laquelle la mort de Corason était la scène finale, qu'il n'avait pu éviter, malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Les vagues mortels lui avaient pris son frère, pour lui rendre. Et puis finalement lui reprendre, définitivement.

Il avait cru en son frère. Il avait cru en cet homme sorti de nulle part, venu de la mer en pleine tempête, porteur d'un espoir fou, oublié. Cora était vivant. Il avait auprès de lui sa famille de cœur, et sa famille de sang. Et ça, c'était un tel bonheur, une joie si forte qu'il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir cesser de rire. Quel joie cela avait été, voguer à ses côtés. Même les marines omniprésents ne parvenaient pas à troubler la fête et la bonne humeur qui régnaient au sein de l'équipage. Mais ce bonheur-là avait quelque chose de faux, il l'avait su dès les premiers instants. Il y avait quelque chose chez ce frère qui semblait artificiel, comme en trop. Quand il avait dû tirer, pour en finir, il avait fini par trouver la réponse. Son sourire à lui n'avait rien à voir avec le sien. Il n'y avait rien d'aussi heureux, ni même joyeux. Il se forçait à rire, rien de plus.

Et finalement, l'océan s'était emparé du corps, l'emmenant au loin, ne laissant qu'un souvenir tâchait de sang. Un de plus. Il n'y avait plus que sa famille de cœur, et son envie de rire, qui ne partait pas, s'ancrant en lui si durement qu'il en souffrait plus qu'il n'en jouissait.

Mais tout ça, c'était bel et bien ce qui le définissait. Les noms d'oiseaux, ses rêves de grandeurs, l'océan et ses indéfinissables méandres, son frère, sa famille… Il était Doflamingo, libre comme l'air, heureux de vivre, grand maître des tourments. Parce que son nom sur l'océan flottait, voguait, s'emportait au grès du vent, si loin que son rire n'était plus qu'un écho, portant à ses ennemis une promesse de cauchemar éternel.

* * *

><p><em>Bon courage à tous les participants ! :)<em>


End file.
